Some Realizations Come Often Too Late
by KathPetrova.Diary
Summary: When Max and Alec get in another heated conversation it isn't without casualties. Alec's life is at risk, making Max regret everything.


_Some Realizations Come Often Too Late_

"Fine?!" Max practically spat. "How the hell can you file _that_ away as fine?!" She pointed at the med bay, not far from the central point of TC.  
Alec suppressed a sigh. How the hell was a bunch of X6's that got hurt on a raid his fault? Besides they were barely hurt.  
"I should have never put you in charge for the strategic planning! You screw up everything you do!" Max yelled while accusingly pointing her index finger on his chest. Alec was about to lose it. Couldn't she see she was making a scene for no reason?  
"Max…" But she wouldn't let him finish.  
"Everything you do, everything you have done you've screwed up! Hell, coming to the hospital on time is something you can't even do right!"  
"Max.."  
"No wonder your first assassination ended with Rachel dead! Everything you touch is doomed to fail!" As soon as she realized what she had said, her hands shot up towards her mouth. "Alec, I didn't mean that."  
Alec's jaw clenched shut, his eyes stone cold.  
"Save it!" He said, turning on his heel before walking towards the garage.  
"Alec!" She ran after him, but as soon as he reached his motorcycle he activated the engines and sped out of Terminal City.  
Angry with herself, she turned around heading straight for her office. "Max,"

She saw Neve standing at the entrance of the main building. "He didn't deserve that." She said glaring at her.  
Max had never seen the X5 from Alec's unit at Manticore pissed off, and she kind of regretted getting on the girl's bad side. "I know." She whispered back as a response. The brunette frowned following her leader into her office.  
She had the tendency to barge in uninvited, but Max had more on her mind at the moment.  
"Then why did you say it?" Neve took place on the side of the table staring down at Max.  
"I-" She thought about it for a minute. Why did she lash out like this? Alec and her often had their disputes but never this… meaningful.  
"I needed someone to blame for my mistake." Max admitted after a small pause. Alec had warned her the X6's weren't ready yet, weren't prepared for breaking in into a huge facility to steal some artifacts. But being her stubborn self, she hadn't listened like always.  
"Ah," Was the only thing Neve said, gazing out of the window of the office towards the common room.  
"You know anything about my unit?" She asked after a few minutes. Max thought about it, realizing she didn't know a thing about the group. "No,"  
She took a place next to Neve following her gaze.  
"We were the top unit for years. I don't know if you're aware of it, but we mainly existed out of the younger twins. Alec was our CO, Biggs second in command and CeCe and I were the instructors."  
Max let out a small huff. "How did he became CO? Buying his place with cigars?"  
Neve gave her a confused look. "Alec stood first in all rankings Manticore had! He was the best soldier they ever created. After the '09 escape, all of us twins had to go into Psy-Ops for six months. Sam and Alec got it pretty heavy in there. They knew about your seizures, Ben's schizophrenia. They tested if it wasn't genetic. Threw them with the monsters in the basement, the anomalies.  
I got it easier… 210 didn't show any signs of failures expect for the will to escape. They kept me there for four months, cutting into my DNA.  
Sam they cut open, finding the part that caused the seizures. Turned out it was the shark DNA. They removed it, did it with you too when you came back.  
Alec had less luck, they did brain surgeon while he was awake. Trying to figure out what could cause schizophrenia. Turns out it wasn't genetic, just Ben's own mind playing tricks on him.  
Alec wasn't the same after those few months.  
It took us weeks to make him smile, but in those weeks he did become the perfect soldier. He was the first to get up in the morning, the last one to go to bed, the one giving the orders, the one to win every sparring match.  
Biggs and I were worried about him, but once we were around the age of sixteen Manticore sent us on our first mission abroad.  
Alec was magnificent. He gave us orders strict and precise, but cared for the ones injured or tired.  
In the end we managed to complete the mission without any casualties, and Alec became the number one soldier of Manticore. He was allowed to go to meetings of Renfro and Lydecker, got to choose several units of the X8's, even the new X9's where categorized under his ideas. Everything was becoming routine. The girls wanted to be his breeding partner, the guys envied him or wanted to be him. Even with all the glory, Alec stayed loyal to our unit. To Biggs, CeCe, Sam and me.  
At least until the Berrisford Agenda.  
Alec came back changed. He wouldn't talk, wouldn't laugh, wouldn't move and we all didn't know why until we met back after the fire. He had gone into Psy-Ops again, been tortured all over again for weeks and we had no clue.  
The file said he was still completing the mission, and we believed it.  
After a while he became back the good old Smart Aleck he was. Even though some aspects of his personality had changed. He was more brutal and bigheaded than before. Completing the mission was his goal, nothing else.  
He started to deal with the guards, giving them treats from outside in return for television or food, and then you came." Neve finished the story with a sigh. "It's a good thing you broke us out of that place or Alec would still be the perfect douchebag of a soldier."  
Max nodded her head. She had kept silent throughout the whole conversation, even though she had certain questions. If Alec knew Sam why didn't he tell her? Why didn't they speak when she and Logan had brought her and her family to TC? Why didn't Alec tell her this before? Why did he always let her believe he's the biggest screw up in the world?

She parted her lips to speak when Joshua busted through the door into the room. "Max, Neve, have to come now!"  
Sharing a worried look, the two brunette's jumped up from their spot and followed the transhuman towards the monitors.  
"Dix, what's wrong?" Max demanded leaning over his shoulder to get a look at the screen. "Alec…" Luke answered for him. "They found him."

"Max, wait!" Neve yelled running after her. "You can't go in guns blazing, you'll get yourself killed!"  
Frantically Max went through her hair, before taking place on her black Ninja. "It's my fault he's out there! I have to go save his ass!"  
Neve shook her head. "No."  
Preparing to disagree once more, Max crossed her arms over her chest.  
" _We_ 're going to save his ass!" Zipping her jacket up, Neve took place on Biggs' motorcycle. She pulled out a pair of sunglasses from the front, smiling sadly at them. "Let's go!" She said, firing up the engines.

Alec drove down sector four's black market. He just wanted to get onto a highway and accelerate the shit out of his engine.  
He came to a stop at the border, waiting in line with all the others. He checked the television which displayed the usual news, but one thing had changed.  
"Fuck!" He muttered to himself as his face appeared on the screen. Pulling his hoodie over his head, he backed out of the line turning back in the direction of TC.  
"Hey you! You on the bike!" Alec screamed internally turning around.  
"It is him!" Muttering another cuss or three, he fired up his engine again. It were those guys who killed Biggs. The ones who he and Joshua had beaten in revenge.  
"Get him!" Before he knew what was happening not only the guards, but half the people standing there chased after him. He let his motor roar, before taking off.  
He tried his best to not do too much damage to the market and the humans but it was no use.  
As he came at a crossroad he decided to push his luck a little bit, driving towards the main road.  
Not too long after that, he had escaped. He glanced over his shoulder at the bunch of people who became visibly smaller. A smirk found its way onto his lips before he turned back around to face the road ahead of him.  
"Shit!" He screamed as a car backed out of an ally. He had no way to avoid the impact that was about to come, so he braced himself for the worst.  
His front tire collided with the car sending him flying over the vehicle several feet up in the air before ending up head first onto the pavement.  
A sickening crack sounded, but he didn't feel any pain.  
Alec tried to move his arms, but couldn't find the strength to do so.  
"Oh my God!" he heard a woman scream, before the roaring of two motorcycles took over. His vision became more and more a blur within the second, dark spots forming on his retina.  
"Alec!" _Max?_ "Alec, stay with me! You're going to be fine…"  
As much as he wanted to stay awake, numbness pulled him more and more away from the land of the living.  
"Sorry, Maxie." He whispered, before losing consciousness.

"Alec… Alec!" Max reached out to his neck, searching for a pulse. She held her breath as she pressed her index and middle finger against his cold skin.  
"Is he?" Neve's voice broke slightly. She didn't want to look over Max' shoulder to see her leader, her best friend, dead…

"Call Dix!" Max ordered, not answering her question. As she saw Neve frozen in place behind her motorcycle she snapped: "Call Dix and tell him to get Mole over here with the van! Now, 211!"  
"Yes ma'am!" Neve replied automatically at her designation, before pulling her mobile out.  
When Max was sure the brunette had turned around, she let one of the tears slip down her cheek.

"You're not going to die on my watch, Alec!" She whisper-yelled as she tore a piece of fabric off her shirt. She pressed the material against the back of his head to stop the bleeding.  
As she felt the warm liquid stream past the cloth and onto her fingers she had to suppress a sob. "You're not going to die before I get the chance to kick your ass for driving away like that!"  
She heard an engine roar, coming closer to them by the second. _Mole._  
"Max, we've a problem." Neve stated, backing up slightly. Max looked over her shoulder as she saw a group of people stepping in their direction. Out of the car-that crushed Alec's bike-came two men.  
"That Transgenic punk won't get away with this! Neither will you two." The one coming from behind the wheel said, a baseball bat in his hands.  
Neve was at Max's side by now, preparing herself to fight.  
Max's eyes returned to the other side of the road seeing the black van in the distance. _Hurry up, Mole!_  
"Max!" Neve warned as one of the men lunged at her. She blocked before roundhouse kicking the man in the face. "I can do this! Stay with Alec!"  
She ducked as the bat swung inches over her head, before kicking the man's feet from underneath him.  
They sure went down easily, but the growing number was another story.  
Neve grabbed the gun from the waistband of her pants, firing a round at the group of people in front of her.  
She quickly ran out of bullets, having to go back to combat but it was no use.  
Too many people ganged up on her. When one pulled out a pistol of his own, she cartwheeled to the side. She wasn't prepared for the knife that was thrown at her, piercing her skin.  
Neve let out a scream, grabbing the blade that was positioned in her leg.  
As she looked up she was met by a pair of guns aimed at her and her friend's faces! "MAX!"  
The leader's gaze casted to the transgenic, before preparing herself for the worst. She closed her eyes leaning over Alec in a last way to protect him.  
"I'm sorry." She whispered into his chest.  
Neve closed hers as well, but when no pain came she opened one eye carefully.  
"Get in!" She was met by Mole and the black van. Out of the back coming Krit and Joshua.  
The transhuman ran to Max, pulling her off of Alec's unconscious form, before lifting his friend up and carrying him into the back of the van.  
Max didn't know what was happening, but followed the dogman into the back, Neve at her side.

"Drive!" The hurt one yelled pulling the doors closed.  
Mole put it in reverse backing out of the street. Once they were safely back into Terminal City, the questions were fired at the females.  
"What the hell happened to him?" The reptilian-like transhuman demanded.  
Max was too shocked to speak, so Neve replied for her. "Alec had an accident with his bike while escaping from some humans. He's getting worse, so instead of asking question drive the fuck towards Medical!"

"Yes, Ma'am!"  
Joshua suddenly started to howl. Neve's eyes widened turning towards Alec. "Max?" She asked her voice shaking. "He's not breathing!"

"Max, you need to eat something." Neve placed a pack of rations in front of her nose, but the brunette pushed it away. "I'm not hungry." She replied, not giving the transgenic a single look. "Have it your way." Neve sighed, taking the pack up and dropping into the chair opposite of her.  
Max followed her movements with her eyes, checking out the wrapped leg.  
"How's the healing going?" She asked, her voice not louder than a whisper.  
Neve checked out the bandage, touching it carefully. "No nerve damage. I'll be fine in a few days." Her eyes casted to the person in between them.  
"How's he doing?" Max shook her head, pursing her lips together. "Dr. Carr said that if he doesn't make improvements by the end of the week, they're taking him off the machines." A tear escaped the corner of her eye. "This is my fault. If I hadn't yelled at him, hadn't begun about Rachel he wouldn't have ran off. He wouldn't have been at sector four and he wouldn't have had that damn accident! He would have been the usual pain in my ass at headquarters instead of laying here as a plant!"  
Neve swallowed, glancing at Max' hand intertwined with Alec's. They fitted perfectly together, like they were made for each other.  
A snort escaped her throat. Max's eyes shot up. "What's so funny?" She asked, her voice breaking. "You guys were literally made for each other."  
"What?" Neve rolled her eyes at the girl in front of her. "He's in love with you and you didn't even notice. Worst part is; you don't even realize you're in love with him just as much."  
Max wanted to deny it, but simply couldn't find the strength to. Her gaze returned to Alec's face. How she wished those hazel orbs would be looking back at him, that smirk plastered on his face instead of this lifeless form.  
"The irony is he realized it the moment you disagreed with Renfro at morning training. He was positioned right behind you, liked your spunk. That evening he, Biggs and I broke into Manticore's database and changed the breeding partner schedule a little bit. Biggs lined himself up with CeCe, I got Jack and Alec risked it all and placed himself with you. When he returned with his name he was smiling all day. He loved it, and we quickly took over the habit. We named ourselves as well. Manticore wasn't happy with it of course, but being the star unit had its perks. Next day he found out his first mission after the Berrisford Agenda was to follow you and kill Eyes Only, he felt honored but was more scared than ever. He never really admitted it to us, but I can read the boy as a book." Neve paused for a moment, looking at him. "And I believe he's going to wake up and if not… You better tell him what you want to say before it's too late."  
Neve stood up, leaning down to kiss Alec on the cheek before leaving the hospital room. 

Max waited for the footsteps to die out at the end of the hallway, before turning back to Alec.  
She grabbed his hand a little tighter, playing with his long fingers.  
"Neve's a good friend." She began on a low tone. "She… Uhm, she sure fits into your group. You guys are all smartass pains in my side." A small laugh escaped her throat. "But none of them is like my Alec. Neve said I should tell you what I want you to hear in case…" She couldn't make herself finish the sentence. She didn't even wanted to think about the possibility of him not making it, but she simply had to tell him.  
Max took in a shaky breath, her hands trembling as tears slipped down her cheeks. "I'm sorry!" A sob rocked her body. "I'm sorry for hitting you all the time. Sorry for telling you that you're a screw up while you're everything but! Sorry for blaming you for Ben, the virus and everything that went wrong in my life. I'm sorry for bringing up Rachel days ago. I crossed a line with that one. Hell, I crossed a line when I accused you of Ben's killings, for him being a psycho! I just need someone to blame, when something is my fault. You always seemed to be okay with it so I assumed you didn't mind my extra baggage.  
I never hated you Alec, and I never will!" she held his hand against her lips, trying to conceal the sounds. "I can't believe you really think I hate you! Truth is, I can't imagine my life without you in it! This accident is my fault as well, but with you gone I've no one to blame anymore." She leaned forward to rest her head on his chest. She could hear his soft heartbeat, making her close her eyes just a bit tighter. "Please don't leave me… I need you, I love you…"

A knock on the door grabbed her attention. She lifted her head up, wiping her tears away. "Come in!" Max called out, her eyes casting towards the door.

It opened with a small shriek, revealing the one face she preferred to not see right now. "Logan." She said. "Max." He replied, unsure if he should take place in the empty chair. "How's he doing?" Logan asked, deciding to keep standing.

"What do you think?" Max answered, pursing her lips. "What are you doing here Logan? And don't say you're checking in on Alec, you know that's a lie!"

The blond went with a hand through his hair. _She knows me too well._

"I came to tell you," He hesitated for a second letting his gaze wander over Max's body that connected with Alec's through their intertwined fingers. At moments like this-when Alec was able to touch her, even if it was to accept a slap to the head-he wished he was 494.

"Neve told me she found a lead on the person who got his head on the telly. She needs permission to gather a squad." With Alec unconscious Max had to plan way more than she expected. She never gave Alec credit for all the work he did in Terminal City. Again one of the things she could never apologize for.

"Tell her it's a go." She said, her gaze leaving Logan's to return to her lap.

"Max," Logan began. "None of this is your fault." He motioned towards the X5 underneath the covers. "He was being a-"

"Finish that goddamn sentence and I swear I'll rip your tongue out!" It was out before Max' brain had time to filter. She didn't regret a word though.

Logan's jaw clenched shut. "No!" He stated. "This time I'm not going to shut up on your command! What happened to Alec is not your fault! He was being the stupid prick he is and got into a car accident!"

Max let go of Alec's hand, standing up to face Logan. "Because he was followed by a group of people who were planning on bashing his skull open!"

"After he beat two men in an ally!"

"That was revenge for Biggs, and you know he wasn't alone!"

"I don't understand why you're defending him?!" Logan screamed almost touching her. He reminded himself through his anger, taking a step back.

"Because no matter the time, no matter the place, no matter the situation Alec has been there for me and in return I didn't do shit for him, kicked him below the belt, have taken everything he did for granted…" She stayed silent, slightly out of breath when a certain high note caught her attention.  
Both her and Logan turned towards Alec as the monitors connected to him started wailing. "No…" Max whispered as the door flew open on cue. Doctor Carr sprinted in a few transgenics of the nursery in toe. "Get them out of here!" One of the females ordered, but the minute a nurse tried to touch her Max recoiled with a blow to the ribs. "Don't touch me!"

With her back pressed to the wall, Max watched. All the sound tuned out, everything becoming one big blur as medics began to perform CPR on her fellow X5. Electrical shocks were administered with no success.

Tears slipped down her cheeks as she glanced at the monitor.

"Time of death: 05:45 PM."

"Alec?!" Max jolted awake. Her eyes casted around the familiar room, her ragged breathing giving her barely enough energy to sit upright. _It was a dream, 452. It was just a dream. Alec's fine. Hell, everyone's fine._

She paced in her room, deciding if she should get back to sleep or check on him. _"Please don't leave me… I need you, I love you…"_

It echoed in her head. She didn't love Alec… She can't have feelings for the smart-mouthed pain in her side, can she?

Max closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths. "Go check on him and you'll know." She whispered to herself. "You'll know."

Grabbing a pair of jeans and boots, she put them on before heading out of her room. She checked the time on her pager. 07:15 AM, knowing him he'll be there.

Rushing into headquarters, Max glanced around the big space. A familiar dirty blonde appeared into her view. He stood next to Mole at the weaponry stand, playing with some hand guns.

"Hey, Alec!" Called Neve out from above, making him look up.

Her heart skipped a beat as she saw those green eyes look up at his best friend. "We need you up here! Care to stop playing with your toy guns for a minute?" He smirked, before licking his lips. He put down his glock, before strolling towards the stairs. "Hey Maxie." He said with a small wink as he passed her.

OC's voice sounded in the back of her head: "You're screwed boo."

And damn she was.

By the end of the day Max had barely left headquarters. She wanted to act on her feelings, but the right time hadn't come yet. As everyone was leaving she stood at the entrance of her office seeing Alec and Neve packing to leave.

"Alec, my office!" She yelled, getting his attention.

Neve whistled: "Damn boy, where did you get yourself into this time?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "You'll time will come, just wait Whovian."

"Stop calling me out on my fetishes!" Neve countered slapping his ass, before putting her coat on. "See you at Crash in an hour if you're still breathing?"

"You know it!" Alec said, taking two steps at a time. He was preparing himself for the worst as he stepped into Max' office.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked with faked enthusiasm, taking place on the edge of her desk. "What did I do this time Maxie?" He followed her body with his eyes as she closed the door he left open.

"Nothing and that's the point." She said. Completely confused, Alec replied: "Excuse me?" She stood in front of him, taking him by his collar. "Do you smell something?"

Alec sniffed the air. "No, well Neve's in heat but we got that sorted out months ago so." A grin spread on his face. "Praise our sister, Max!"

She ignored the comment, pulling him a little closer. "Good." She smiled. "Then this isn't impulsive." With one last pull she pressed her lips to his. Shocked for a few seconds Alec hesitated. "You want this? You really want me?" He demanded after pushing her away. "What does it look like, idiot?"

A grin formed on his face. One which Max quickly mirrored. "I think Neve's gonna have to wait a little longer!" She rolled her eyes, before leaning in for another kiss.

 _The End_


End file.
